The subject disclosure generally relates electric tools and, more particularly, to a leakage-preventing and sealing device for the grease lubricating the moveable members inside an electric tool.
In electric tools, most of the moveable members need to be lubricated by grease. The lubricating effect of the grease is, however, often diminished with use of the electric tool. This is particularly true for electric tools having high-speed-rotating moveable members. Moreover, if the grease leaks out to an electrical connection part, the electric connection quality could be affected.